(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical disk, and especially relates to an optical disk with laminated lenses.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Due to rapid development of the industry, the gradual depletion of fossil fuels and greenhouse gas emissions have raised global concerns, how to consistently supply energy has become a major global issue. Solar energy is a kind of abundant, safe, renewable energy without causing environmental pollution and consuming other resources in generation processes, and the generation processes of solar energy would not cause global warming problem. Due to resource has been gradually consumed on the earth, energy becomes an excellent resource for power supply. How to utilize solar energy in the construction industry to provide natural illumination in a healthy way, and to effectively conserve energy for sustainable development, that is a main objective for pursuing nowadays.
In the construction industry, there are basically two methods to provide energy-efficient lighting: the first method is to utilize solar energy conversion technology, which generates electricity by conversing photos to electrons, but its conversion efficiency and capital cost are big problems; another method is to uses a light collector comprising appropriate optical design and light guiding system to guide the sunlight to increase the brightness indoor, and thus to achieve the purpose of reducing lighting power consumption.
However, the light energy would be loss in the process of light collecting, light transmitting and light emission in the natural light guiding system, therefore, how to increase the concentrating ratio of the light in the light collector, and to improve the light-compression ratio are the major problems to be solved.